Complimenting Design
by FanfictionRevolution
Summary: When Jane is left with the dilemma of planning yet another Runway Preview, only one man can help. A man who holds the key to the final piece, not only for the show, but for her as well. One Shot


Switching the belt for the third time I stepped back, staring blankly at the mannequin that held Gray's best design for the Spring/Summer collection. The floral pattern of the dress was coloured in pastels, it would stop just above the knee, would be worn with wedges and a thick block colour belt, but no colour would work and any colour that did work, the shape or style didn't suit the flowing lines of the piece.

"Shit," I whispered to myself, stepping forward once more to take the belt down, throwing it against the wall once it was free.

"Temper, temper," a voice cooed from the door behind me, an unmistakable voice that belonged to an unmistakable man. _Jeremy_. "What seems the be the problem, dearest Jane?" Turning round slowly, I watched him abandom the door frame and stroll into the room.

"The belt," I moaned. "None of them fit the design! It's either the colour or the design- or something! They just make the dress look out of place and over the top, as well as just plain ugly. The dress is exquisite! The shape, the pattern.. it's fantastic, which just means it needs something as equally fabulous to compliment it, and if something that isn't as equally fabulous doesn't find it's way onto that dress Gray will have my head!"

He walked towards the mannequin, staring intently at the dress before circling it twice. "It must be thick, preferably in black or dark blue to contrast the pastels," he whispered to himself before stepping towards the range at hand. "These are hopeless!" He said, voice slightly raised. "These belts won't go at all and you're lucky if anyone in their right mind would believe they should."

"You think I haven't realised that?" I replied, sighing lightly to myself, feeling my shoulders drop. Although it was the truth I didn't want to hear it. Hearing another person say it made it true. I had less than 24 hours in which to find a belt, get enough sleep to look presentable tomorrow and set up the runway preview- and to finish all the tasks properly was a push at best, but with this, I'd be lucky if I got an hour of sleep tonight.

"Oh hush now with that attitude," he crooned, his accent tangling itself in my mind, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Follow me," he said, turning out of the door and disappearing into the darkness of the corridor towards his work station.

Following him I watched him flick on a lamp on the counter provided to him before he began rummaging around the surface. "What're you looking for?" I asked curiously as he began opening all of the cupboards that surrounded his station, throwing out pieces of scrap fabic before dropping them, allowing them to stay where they fell.

"This." He pulled out a thick leather belt, decorated with a floral brogueing pattern.

"It's perfect..." I whispered, walking towards him, taking it slowly in my hand, gently stroking the surface of it. It's design would compliment the dress wonderfully, showing not only the figure of the dress but also drawing out the colour. The meeting of these two designs would be sensational, making the preview outfits complete.

"You are," he replied, a line he'd used many times before, but in the lack of lighting and with his voice heavy, his accent allowing the words to drip, the words seemed more senual. My eyes met his and I stared deeply into their depths, wanting to make a comment about his pick up lines, yet I wasn't finding the words leaving my lips. The bright blue in his eyes were a colour most designers dreamed of having on their designs yet they could never obtain it, instead here it was, the prefect colour on most possibly the most imperfect man but it worked. This man was a man of opposites and yet everything about him complimented the rest. He was the entire opposite of me and all that came to mind was the dress and the belt, two opposite designs that merged together to make a sensational outfit, just like the two of us could be... We could be sensational.

The clock in the hall chimed, stating it was now ten o'clock. Everyone had long since gone home leaving Jeremy and I alone. His hand raised up slightly towards my face, his fingers trailing along my cheek, before they tangled in my hair. "You are," he repeated, before lowering his face to mine, capturing my lips with his. His cheek brushed mine, our breath mingling in the air as we pulled apart for a second, catching our breath before I pulled him back to me.

His arm wrapped around my waist pulling me towards him while he used his other hand to push all of his work onto the floor blindly. Pulling apart briefly, I whispered against his lips, "Is this really happening?" Rather than reply he pulled my face back to his before placing his hands on my hips, lifting me onto the counter, spreading my legs so he could stand between them, streching my dress so it rode up. His hands splayed across my thighs, pulling me back to him so I could feel him against me.

"This is really happening," he whispered back as he began unbuttoning my dress, ripping it from my shoulders, and with that I tore at his shirt, the belts forgotten as we lost ourselves for the first night of many to come.

**Just a quick one shot because I have an undying love for this character and his wonderful accent.**


End file.
